No Luck What So Ever
by starsrbright
Summary: Starscream,Opitmus Prime, Hotshot, and Jetfire get lost in a cave but they are not alone. It's kinda like King Kong but no big ape...and my plot goes in a completely different direction. It's rate M motly for language and i might put in some naughty thing
1. Chapter 1

Starscream was stuck in a cave with hotshot prime and jetfire…and something else

Starscream was stuck in a cave with Hotshot, Prime and Jetfire…and something else. From what he could remember a fight had broken out when the two factions met in the desert. After hearing that energon could be found deep within the earth in literately out in the middle of no-where, Megatron had his whole team working to uncover it. All was going according to plan until the Autoscums arrived. Then all hell broke loose and in the mist of battle Starscream got knocked out of the sky.

Jetfire had been on his tail the whole time and Starscream was mainly focusing on getting some space between him and the shuttle. He was so focused that he hadn't seen Hotshot take aim and fire at his back as he was rolling away from the shuttle's attacks. Starscream fell from the sky after blacking out from the sudden pain hitting him in the very center of his back. He awoke soon after on the ground…but not just any old ground he was on the Autobots' side of the battle field. Not good…not good at all. No one was watching him so he took the chance of makeing a run for it. He had gotten as far as starting to push himself up…but then he fell back down. Pain raced from the middle of his back to the rest of his body. His head was swimming from the sudden pressure on his wound. His only reaction was to try and get up again and to get away from the pain. He turned his head see a blue metal foot down on his injured back. Starscream cried out when he saw exactly whose foot it was, it was Prime himself holding him down while still firing at his crew. Prime then looked at Starscream and said,

"You're not going anywhere you might as well stay still or risk wounding yourself more Starscream I rather not have to harm you more then is necessary…" Starscream shivered and desperately tried to free himself only injuring himself more as Optimus had said.

Prime was about to rebuke him when an explosion rang out…apparently for once Mega-head was right there was an energy source and Demolisher just found it. Starscream and his capturer watched as Demolisher flew in the air for a second before the after shock of the explosion came hurtling at them. Starscream was knock off the ground becoming air born with Prime. They hit the ground hundreds of feet away from where they once were. Prime was a few feet away from him, Starscream coming back from his subconscious mind before Optimus realized the situation and made his move. He was still in shock from the blast. He could hear nothing but a strange ringing sound that was inside his audio receptors, all he could do was crawl as the ground still seemed to be shaking from after shocks…or maybe it was just his body still shaking from the blast and exhaustion.

He made it half way to a cave he was hoping to hide in until the battle was over when Prime had also come back to reality and looked around to see his captive trying to get away….again. He crawled trying to ketch up to him.

'He's an insistent little piece of scrap I'll give him that…'He thought bitterly to himself as he crawled to his prize. He saw Hotshot waking up along side Jetfire next to him. His voice wouldn't work and he doubt they could hear him anyways instead he com-linked to them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah sir my head just hurts…Is that Starscream…he can't keep still for a minute can he…hold on I'll get him" Hotshot said agitated from both pain and annoyance with Starscream moving before him. Starscream didn't even seem to notice the two Autobots lying almost two feet away from him as he crawled towards his destination.

Jetfire began to move only to find out his wings where pinned but debris, he looked at Hotshot to see his status and neither of them was in good shape to try and crawl after the decepeticon second. Hotshot's right leg was messed up and he tried to drag himself but the pain was too much as spark flew up from open armor plating. Prime saw this and told them to take it easy as he crawled to Starscream.

Starscream had to take a break his whole body was in so much pain. It felt like he was on fire. Starscream took a few more minutes trying to calm his burning body. After catching his breath started to move again when something grabbed his leg; He looked back to find Prime holding his leg and increasing the pressure slightly to give him a silent warning that if he kept moving he was going to be in a world of pain. Starscream grimaced at his luck for today. Thinking to himself that today couldn't get any worse he was once again wrong. Another tremor shook the ground and rung out making a large crack developed beneath Starscream moving from him past Prime, Hotshot and Jetfire. Then it was as if the ground had opened its mouth it swallowed all of them.

--IN THE CAVE--

Starscream then awoke lying near Prime who was awake staring at him intently. He slowly and carefully moved himself to put space between him and the Autobot leader. He got about a foot away until someone lifted him up by the back of his neck. It was Hotshot; he grabbed him and lifted him to optic level with him. Starscream couldn't say anything…everything hurt too much and how the others were moving after all of that Starscream had not idea. Hotshot dropped him to the side and told him not to move, which even if he wanted to he couldn't. Jetfire was already awake too and he was keeping an optic on the prisoner while Optimus tried to figure out what happened.

After a few minutes of clueless staring Optimus and Jetfire put together a story to explain how they got here. They must have fallen down a chute leading the farther under ground. That couldn't see a light anywhere so the way they got down here must be blocked by rocks that had clasped down after they fell. Opitmus looked over to his men seeing that they had already patched themselves up he looked over at Starscream. He was in pretty bad shape, he looked like he was either going to pass out or be sick...maybe both. Prime couldn't help but feel bad, Starscream was trying to be strong and acted like his usual self but you could tell he was ready to crack. He decided that he would wait until Starscream was in a better state or passed out before he put pressure on him. He walked up to the Decepticon second in command and noticed that the mech truly looked like he was going to throw up his tank. Said bot looked up at Prime with a fearful but stubborn look though he tried hard to hide it.

"_He looks much too young to be in this war…"_ Optimus thought to himself.

"Alright men we need to get out of here and see if the others are alright, now Starscream we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the easy way will get you fix and will probably have less painful experiences then the hard way... which will it be?" Starscream looked up at Prime and thought about it, it didn't take long for him to give him an answer.

"I'll corporate." He said simply. Prime then looked him over and asked,

"Can you walk on your own?"

Starscream got as far as standing up and tried to take a step but a burning searing pain shot down from his back into his legs. His head swam as the room was spinning out of control. He gasped and fell forwards but Jetfire caught him before he did a face plant in the ground. He was shaking from the pain and clung on to Jetfire for support. Jetfire felt sympathy for the bot in his arms. He held him until Starscream tried once again to walk but collapsed again into Jetfire's arms.

"I'll take that as a no, Jetfire do think you can take him for a little bit as we walk?" Prime said with concern written all over his face.

"No problem sir" Jetfire put his arm around Starscream for better support careful of his wound and held on to him. Starscream felt uncomfortable being so close to an enemy but didn't say anything. He was in to much pain and didn't trust his voice. They began to walk trying to find a way out of the cave.

--Hours later--

They had been walking for awhile now, not finding anything but more darkness. Their head lights cutting through the darkness like a hot knife through butter. They had finally stopped because of Starscream. Jetfire had com-linked Prime telling them that they need to stop because Starscream was leaning more heavily onto him with each step.

Starscream had never been so happy as to sit down on the ground. The pain of moving was unbearable for him now and he was overjoyed they had stopped. They stopped and rested while Prime took a look at Starscream.

"_He looks even worse then before…"_ Opitmus thought. He was about to voice his concerns when a loud and eerie roar came from down the tunnel. All of the bot's sparks seemed to skip a pulse. Starscream sat back ridged straight and shivered slightly. Jetfire who was on a rock sitting next to him looked to his commander for an explanation for the strange noise. Starscream whimpered as the sound echoed through the cave again it seemed close by. Jetfire turned and looked at him seeing his wings tremble. He gently patted a side of Starscream's wing. His breath hitched as another roar came and looked into Jetfire's optics terrified. Jetfire, out of instinct, put his arms around him and very gently rubbed his back remembering the wound on it was still sensitive. Starscream being drained of most his energy couldn't fight back against such disgusting tenderness and laid in Jetfire's arms accepting it.

Optimus looked over at the two and at Hotshot. He then turned on his weapons, signaling to Hotshot and Jetfire to do the same. They walked carefully down the tunnel Jetfire stayed slightly back with Starscream. Optimus then turned a corner and looked over to see a massive creature huddled in the large flat area ahead.

The creature was bigger then Megatron and he combined, it had large muscles and it was made of metal. It almost looked like a transformer version of a caveman. He stared in awe of it. Hotshot and Jetfire stared as well silently gaping at the giant. Starscream gasped at the sight of it. The small and quiet sound of his gasp echoed out and caught the giant's attention. Optimus and the others quickly hid from it. The giant stopped what it was doing and moved around sniffing the air. His nose moved to the ground, growling at the ground…it must have gotten a whiff of them because it looked right at them.

"MOVE OUT; MOVE OUT ITS FOUND US!" Opitmus yelled and they ran down the tunnel. The giant roared and ran after them. Jetfire was lagging behind because of Starscream. Starscream grimaced in pain as he tried to run but his legs were on fire and his knees would randomly give out because of the pain, his systems were telling him he was going to shut down soon. He fought against going into stasis as he continued to try and run. Suddenly the giant was upon the two transformers. With one swing of its arm it slammed both of them against the wall. Jetfire was out cold while Starscream was in a daze. He twitched as pain ran down from his back to every part of his body.

Optimus had grabbed Hotshot and hid with him behind a bolder. They watched as the giant moved in on Starscream, it must have assumed Jetfire was dead since he wasn't moving. Optimus only hoped that his second in command wasn't dead and that he didn't move until the monster had moved on.

Starscream looked up at the creature after his vision stopped spinning. He backed up only to hit the wall roughly on his injury. He cried out at the pain. The giant looked him and grabbed him like he was a doll. Starscream's whole body fitted perfectly in the giant's hand. The giant brought him up to optic level. Tears rolled down Starscream face and whimpered when he felt the breath of the creature on his face. It studied him for a little bit, just staring at him as if mesmerized by something. Its other hand came up and touched his face gently, still staring. Starscream's tears kept coming looking over at Jetfire hoping he would wake up soon but like his whole day had been: no luck what so ever.

The creature had seemed to have made a decision and took Starscream with him carrying him in his hand walking on the rest of limbs like an ape.

Optimus and Hotshot rushed over to Jetfire, they took him back to their hiding place and began to heal a few wounds on him. They hoped that Starscream would be alright until they came up with a plan to help him.

--Creatures home--

The giant brought Starscream back over to his den, and laid Starscream down on surprisingly gently and soft material, it then stared at Starscream. Starscream's tears had stopped, and he stared back at the creature still waiting for it to do something to him…like eat him. Starscream mind raced with thought of how his life was going to end by this creature. Starsream flinched when he moved slightly and the creature noticed and turned the smaller bot on to his back. Starscream watched with wide optics as large hands ,as if in slow motion, came towards him. He was terrified but didn't fight it. Hoping the monster would make it quick he shut his optics. But when pain came he opened one optic to see the monster studying his wounds. The giant then moved and grabbed something from what looked like a duffle bag made of very cheap and raw metals in a corner of the cave. It pulled out a jar and took a little bit of what looked like green slime from it and placed the jar back down. He then turned back to Starscream who hadn't moved curious as to what the giant was going to do with the green slime, to his horror it smeared the green slime on his back. The creature did small and gentle circular rubbing movements. Starscream sighed at the feeling of the green slime seemed to lessen his pain and he relaxed into the gentle touch though he was slightly disgusted y the slime's goeiness and the horrible smell it gave off.

The sigh from Starscream seemed to please the creature and it left and turned to its duffle bag again and pulled out energon. Very refined energon too be exact. It was practically white instead of the normal pink. Starscream still with his back to the creature not wanting to move for fear of pain, he was then grabbed and turned over in the creature's hand; The creature pulled him close to its chest and it dipped its finger into the energon and placed it onto Starscream's mouth not pressing on his face to hard. It seemed to understand that it needed to be gentle with Starscream. Starscream accepted the energy source and drank the droplets of the finger of the giant. The giant seemed pleased with Starscream.

"_I wonder if this is not the first time this creature has run across smaller meches?"_ Starscream thought himself. His mind was slowly becoming dull with fatigue.

After getting his own fill and making sure his tiny guest got what he needed the giant then turned to his bed made of soft metals found in the rocks. The bed was made up of gold, silvers, and coppers. All of it was modeled to the giants frame. The giant took Starscream over to it and lay down with the small bot still in his hand. He brought Starscream close to his chest letting the warmth of his spark keep the smaller one warm. Starscream could barely keep his optics opened and quickly fell asleep in the giant's hand. The giant watched as his new found guest fell asleep and watch it sleep for a little bit until the giant itself got tired and fell asleep.


	2. heads up ppl!

Ok this is a heads up to people who read no luck what so ever

Ok this is a heads up to people who read no luck what so ever. I'm starting over on it I will be revising the first chapter. It needs to be fixed anyways. I probably wont change much so don't freak and I have started the second chapter so it should be down maybe next month….I know, I know bare with me I have a lot on my plate this year all I ask is patients for I have none….seriously idk where it went but I'm looking and making some but it feels like for each time I have some its taken away….so bare with me ppl. And FRAZZY I'm working on it I swear! I don't want my readers to be upset so don't worry a new chapter will be up by next month writers promise!

HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! 


	3. Chapter 2

Jetfire awoke to see Hotshot and Prime staring at him like he grew a new head. Prime was saying something to him but he couldn't make out what he was trying to say. It was like someone jammed his audio receptors with sludge. Slowly he began to understand what Prime was telling him.

"Jetfire! Starscream has been taken by the creature. Hotshot and I have been working out a plan to save him…how is your head?"

"I'll live but what about Starscream do we even know if he alive? That, that thing…it's huge and he, he has to be scared witless! I mean it nearly embedded me into the cave wall! I can only image what it's done to Starscream especially with the state he is in…"

"Hey Jet relax Starscream's a lot stronger then you think remember? He threw Ironhide through a brick wall which I hate to admit but it was pretty cool Ironhide felt that for weeks and Starscream was even wounded when he did that too…but don't tell Ironhide I thought it was cool or he'll use me as target practice…" Said Hotshot, he watched as Prime and Jetfire both looked at him and shook their heads at him.

"What?"

"Never mind Hotshot lets not get side tracked Jetfire when you are ready and stable we will move on to saving Starscream from the beast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream felt so warm. And he felt great like he finally got the vacation he deserved. He remembered a very freaky dream of Autobots and monsters but that was just a dream. As he recharged there was this annoying noise that sounded like it was in his audio receptors. The more conscious he became the louder it got, which infuriated him. How was he supposed to recharge with all this noise? He growled and shifted irritable on his recharge berth. Suddenly he was flipped off his berth and hit the cold hard floor. Starscream's optic snapped open in a flash. He lifted his arms to aim his null rays at who dared to sneak up on him only to freeze in mid motion.

He stared wide optics at the creature from his nightmare. His mouth opened to scream but nothing but a raspy breath left him. The creature turned and looked right back at him. Being stared down, Starscream couldn't move a muscle. He was utterly petrified. The creature moved his giant hand towards Starscream with its hand open, reaching to grab him. Like someone had snapped their fingers and said presto Starscream was out of his trance, got on his feet, and ran for the hills.

Starscream pivoted to the right the tips of his wing grazed the cave's wall as he avoided the monster's grab. He ran down a tunnel smaller then the main entrance of the cave hoping it was too small for the beast to follow him. He came to an erupted halt when he realized the tunnel was very shallow. He nearly slammed into the rock wall as he stopped. He turned to see the creature reaching in the tunnel trying to get a hold of him. He pressed his body against the wall trying to be as flat as a sheet of paper.

The monster's finger tips grazed his cockpit. Starscream's intakes were heaving in air and his optics blazing a bright orange. He tried to scream for help but still nothing came out of his mouth only a raspy whisper. Suddenly there was aloud noise and the creature's attention left Starscream. He watched the hand retreat back from him like it was in slow motion. His breath halted as he listened. It sounded like someone else was there…and was yelling too.

"_What if it's another creature? I can't handle another one!" _Starscream's thoughts were racing when he heard the creature whimper and shift around. He listened for any sign of another monster. He heard nothing loud enough to be the giant moving around. He heard instead the sound of someone walking into the tunnel. They were calm and confident steps. Suddenly a voice echoed down the tunnel,

"Who's down here? ...It's alright he won't harm you not while I'm here."

The voice was calm and distinctively male. Starscream edged a little bit to the voice but didn't move any more away from his safe place. The steps came closer to him as a bright light hit upon his face blinding him. He shielded his optics from the brightness with his hand and peered through his fingers to get a glimpse of the mystery bot. He could only see the outline of the bot and his glowing golden optics. The flashlight the bot had was turned off with a click as the mech spoke,

"Please don't be afraid he won't touch you now that I'm here. I'm very sorry he gave you such a scare."

A dark hand came out waiting for him to take a hold of it. His own hand was shaking as it reached out to the hand. He carefully placed his hand in the others. It slowly curled around his own and gently pulled him forwards. He shuffled to the bot as the bot turned around and led him out of the tunnel. As the light grew on their way out Starscream could feel his spark twirling faster and faster in his chest. He was breathing hard again ready to have a panic attack. The mystery bot must have notice and turned around. His optics stared into his for a moment then the bot spoke,

"I can tell your afraid but I promise you he will not harm you…not while here with you and the reason why he took you from where ever was because he gets lonely when I leave him, I'm sorry for all this." His voice seemed to calm him but he was still trembling at the thought of seeing the creature again. They continued down the tunnel until they were at the very end. The light was so bright Starscream closed his optics for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chapters are most likely going to be short. I'm sorry I'm having a really hard time with this story and where I want it to go. If you guys have any suggestion or ideas feel free to share them. I hope you'll enjoy this very short chapter.


End file.
